


Novelty

by toomanysunkenships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blaise Zabini in general, Colin Creevey Lives, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Party Games, Rimming, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysunkenships/pseuds/toomanysunkenships
Summary: Midnight games last past the sunrise





	

"Give it a spin, then," Seamus says.

I grip the tip of the bottle tightly once, focusing on the shape of the lip beneath my hand before repositioning my hand and spinning it wildly. It lands on Hermione. She bites her lip, pretending like she's much too innocent to think of anything good but I see her eyes flashing in delight. I know better. My hand creeps towards my hair. I let the long locks tangle through my fingers.

"Hermione," I say quietly.

All eyes are on me. Tonight is the first night I've agreed to go to one of the midnight games. Hermione was all for it. Something about house unity and traditional teenage rebellion. I rolled my eyes a million times but last week Ron caved and after a week of lonely night I decided to go. They're excited to see me-what, I don't know. I guess the novelty that is me never wears off. Maybe they think I was too far in Dumbledore's pocket to do anything fun. I let my hair fall from my hand and it bounces once against the back of my neck. It's long. Maybe I'll keep it that way, be like Sirius.

"Tonight you have to sleep in the Slytherin dorm," Hermione says.

Ron lets out a strangled noise. I shrug my shoulders and smile.

"Easy," I say.

Her eyes narrow and she whips her head toward Pansy Parkinson, hair flying in a mass of toffee colored curls. Parkinson leans toward her immediately with rapidly moving lips. Ah. They want to see me react. But I'm more than half a Slytherin, they can't honestly think I'd mind.

I've slept in worse places.

Seamus kisses a Hufflepuff, I don't know his name. Most of the spins are unimaginative, most of the truths pointed questions they'd never dare to ask outside of a game.

"How do you feel about Malfoy?" Terence Higgs asks.

"He's a prat," I say without a beat.

Malfoy glares at me. I shut my eyes and open them to find a face inches from mine. His eyes are dark. There's a heat to them, but it's somehow cold. He has dark skin, smooth and flawless. His hair curls against his head. His nose is so close to mine. I can't stop observing him.

Blaise Zabini. I know him- _of_ him.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

His lips curve into a smirk and he pulls my face to his. His lips are as soft as I thought they'd be.

When did I think about that?

We separate and he crawls back to his spot in the circle.

He reclines against the wall. I blink rapidly and realize that I'm still leaning forward.

Hermione catches my eye and smiles. I yawn theatrically and feign indifference. I twirl the bottle. Ron looks up.

"I don't know, mate. Er...I grant my turn to Pansy," he says.

Why so formal? How long has he been so friendly with Parkinson? I suppose I missed a bit more than a week of parties.

"You and Draco. Now," she says.

"What?" I ask.

"I know," Malfoy drawls.

His blond hair falls forward. He pushes it back and sighs. I raise my eyebrow at him. Ron is pale. I search the faces in the circle for an answer.

"Party slang," Ron says by way of explanation.

Helpful. I avoid mentioning that he could have avoided whatever position he's landed me in by taking his bloody turn. Malfoy lazily whips out his wand. I tense.

"Accio Potter," he says.

I half tumble into his lap and sputter indignantly.

"Why did that work?" I ask huffily.

"Don't question magic, Potter. It makes you look like a larger imbecile than usual," Malfoy says.

"You have to stay there for the entire game," Pansy says cheerfully.

"I could've walked over here," I grumble.

Ron was acting like I had been volunteered as a slave. I wouldn't have been unreasonable.

I wriggle around in an attempt to make myself now comfortable. Malfoy hits my arm.

"Stop moving!" he says.

The rest of the game is uneventful, barring the moment Seamus had to hold twenty Pepper Imps in his mouth while kissing Dean.

I start to stand up to go but Malfoy lays a leg over mine while casually talking to Zabini. Oh, yes. I have to stay here tonight.

"I won't escape," I say, "I guess I'll take the couch, then?"

"No," Hermione says as Pansy ushers her out of the door, "you have to share a bed."

"That doesn't count," I say to all the Slytherins watching me, "the game is over."

Zabini nods.

"Yes, it does,"he says.

"Well, who am I supposed to share with, then?" I ask.

Malfoy's grip tightens on my elbow.

"Ow," I say.

"Mine is largest," Malfoy says.

"They're exactly the same size," Goyle says.

Malfoy sits forward, most likely to glare and act like a prat.

"I mean to say, I'm the smallest," he says.

I make another attempt to free myself from his grasp. He digs his nails in. I sigh.

"Never said Slytherin boys," a girl I don't recognize says.

"She did say _sleep_ ," another sneers.

"I'm tired. Let him figure it out," Zabini said.

He winks at me and saunters into the dorm room. All the others follow murmuring assent.

"Are you going to let me go anytime soon, Malfoy?" I ask.

"We don't use last names here. None of us," he says.

"You've called me Potter twice tonight," I say.

He lays back, forcing me to lie with him.

"Draco," I try.

"Harry. You don't honestly want to go in there and be felt up by Theodore or Gregory, do you? Fancy being drooled on?" he asks.

"I didn't know restraint was more preferable," I say.

He laughs. I wrestle my arm away and twist to my side with my head reading against his chest. His arm falls onto my back.

"More restraints?" I ask.

"Good night, Harry," he says.

I close my eyes and breathe deeply. Draco's heartbeat lulls me to sleep quickly.

* * *

"Good morning!" Pansy shouts in my ear.

I grumble and burrow my head into my pillow.

"I'm sleeping," I whine.

She pokes at me. An arm tightens around my waist. Oh, Draco. I forgot I was laying on him.

Laughter surrounds me. I give up and stand, rubbing at my eyes. Draco looks up from the floor.

"Too early," he sighs.

"You need food. Amusing as it is to stare at you sleeping in a pile on the _floor_ of all places, it's breakfast," Pansy says.

I stumble out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

"Don't you need shoes, Potter?" Blaise says loudly.

He strolls up beside me all long limbs and smouldering eyes.

"I suppose," I say while taking them from him.

"All those beds and you choose the floor," he says.

He says it a little like _all of those boys and you slept with Draco Malfoy._

Not… _with_. Just near. Near Draco Malfoy.

"It was an accident of sorts," I say.

On Draco Malfoy.

Technically.

"Fortuitous, isn't it?" he says.

I shrug and slip my feet into my shoes.

"Food," I say.

He follows.

I plop down beside Hermione.

"You look… rumpled," she says.

I snort and spread jam on my toast.

"Pansy told me where you slept," she says.

"Pansy again?" I ask.

"Well… we're.. she's. Yes, "Hermione says.

I smile. Quite well worded, to encompass a relationship between two like them.

"That's exactly what would happen if I tried to explain," I say.

"I like her," she says.

"She's… nice, I suppose," I say.

Hermione smiles faintly and pats my arm.

"It's okay if you like Malfoy," she says.

"I knew he was lying about the names," I mutter, "I don't, really."

She looks pointedly at Ron.

"It's fine. He might be a git but-" he says.

Hermione clears her throat. He trails off and whistles.

"Pansy Parkinson isn't all sunshine either, and I think it's perfectly nice,"he attempts.

Hermione huffs and Ron stands quickly.

"I think I'll go talk to Neville," he says.

"You know, I should be going as well," I say around a mouthful of toast.

I rush out of the Great Hall and directly into Blaise. Or should I call him Zabini again since Draco was lying?

Or maybe Hermione just isn't comfortable being on such friendly terms with him. And it's too late now. My mind refuses to acknowledge him as anything other than Blaise.

"Hello," he says.

"I… er, I," I stutter.

He smiles.

"That is to say, I mean, er," I say.

"Are you going tonight?" he asks, amused.

"Yes. I mean-yes," I say.

He laughs and continues on his way.

* * *

"Can I order myself around?" Neville asks.

"No. Spin again."

He bites his lip and does as he's told. I rest my head on Seamus's lap out of convenience more than anything and close my eyes. Neville stands and screams the Hogwarts school song. Seamus's hand falls onto my head and he lets it rest.

"Having fun, Harry?" Draco asks.

I nod my head and spin the bottle while continuing to lay down. Draco looks at me, his eyes narrowed.

"Sit up,"he says.

"You're wasting a spin on that?" I ask.

"Draco, you could have _anything_ ," Goyle says.

"You're right. Get over here right now," Draco says.

I shuffle over to Draco amidst a flurry of excited whispering. I don't mind it much. What I do mind is Draco's sudden inexplicable shift from prat to jealous prick. Well, now that I think about it, it's not so large a jump once he stopped hating me. Blaise watches us closely.

"Let's do something else," I suggest, slightly too loudly.

Everyone agrees and starts suggesting games. We all stand.

"We could talk," Neville suggests.

He's looked uncomfortable for the last ten minutes. I decide to help him out.

"Mingling. Yes," I say.

I rush towards Hermione.

"-and I just wonder what his aim is," she says.

"I don't know-but he won't harm him. I'll make sure of it," Pansy says.

"Hello," I say.

They respond in kind.

"Each conversation lasts 5 minutes!" Dean says.

Someone casts a countdown overhead.

"Who decided that?" I grumble to myself.

Pansy grips Hermione's hand in hers and pulls her off to a corner, probably too continue their hushed conversation or work in a five minute snog. I walk over to Colin Creevey.

"How are you?" I ask.

He glances at something over my shoulder.

"I'm alright," he says.

"You're looking well. Lugging that camera around must have done wonders for your arms," I say.

He smiles quickly.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No? Ha, yes. This.. camera is heavy," he says.

"Does your brother come to these ever?" I ask.

"Oh, no. Fifth year and above. They only let me come because I've got the camera," he says, giving it a shake, "I'm nobody."

I touch his arm.

"Is he well?" I ask.

His eyes go wide.

"Dennis is fine, thank you for asking. I should probably-" he says.

"Oh… er, alright," I say.

He shuffles away. I shrug and lean against a wall. Still time left, and I don't want to barge in on a conversation half over.

Colin seemed nervous, even though I kept the conversation relatively light. He's not been like that in years. Not since I saved his life, certainly.

And, he's a sixth year, isn't he? Should be. Everyone's repeating..

Huh.

The room is filled with a blaring honk and flashing red lights. I feel a hand on my elbow and I look up.

"Hello, Blaise," I say.

He leans against the wall beside me. I smile. Draco rushes across the room to stand in front of us.

"Draco," Blaise says, amused.

I greet him as he moves to my other side.

"So I'll take it one of you is the reason I couldn't get Colin Creevey, a boy notoriously obsessed with me, to have a choice minute conversation?" I say.

Simultaneously Blaise says, "Just watching the competition," and Draco protests, "He had a look about him."

"Both of you?" I ask incredulously.

"Suspicious, honestly. I should tell my father about him," Draco continues.

"You are utterly ridiculous," I laugh.

Blaise slips his fingers under my chin and tilts my face toward his. He kisses me fiercely.

"Why not me?" he asks once he's set me free.

Draco grumbles, "You've kissed him twice and no one will touch me."

Blaise lifts Draco off the ground in one motion. He presses his lips against Draco's, using the wall for leverage. He breaks away, smirking, and sets Draco back on the ground.

"I meant...I," he says.

Blaise smiles. Draco grabs my collar and begins our faces together.

" _Harry_ ," he half shouts, "I meant Harry."

Blaise shrugs and pats Draco's head. I focus on breathing. We are supposed to have a strained friendship. No one is supposed to kiss me against a wall. Certainly not two _Slytherins_ , one of which used to actively hate me. I wouldn't be covering the tightness in my pants in the middle of a crowded room while Draco bloody _Malfoy_ splutters that he may have enjoyed it but he didn't ask for it. I make a soft noise when my wrist jostles against my zipper. Both heads turn to me.

"What was that?" Blaise asks.

"Er, I.. nothing," I say.

Draco's eyes drift down to my crotch. He bites his lip.

"Doesn't look like nothing," he says.

Blaise licks my ear. I shudder and gasp.

"Sounded like something, didn't it?" he says.

They each grab one of my hand and pull me towards the dorm.

"Could you be any more obvious?" I ask.

Blaise tugs harder. I tumble into the room.

It doesn't look much different than Gryffindor's, except everything is green and there are less beds in this room. Blaise pulls my body against his and our lips meet. Draco tugs my pants down and I find myself letting him. He presses his mouth against my ass through the fabric of my underpants. I press towards him and the heat his mouth provides.

He slides my underwear down as Blaise nips at my lips.

Draco's tongue is back. I moan into Blaise's mouth and push my hips backward. One hand holds my head in place as his other hand strokes under my shirt and follows the outline of my nipple.

Draco has amazing skill. I'd testify it.

He twists his tongue and I shiver.

I push Blaise back a step with difficulty.

I fall to my knees against Draco's wonderful assault and grab at Blaise's hips. He kicks off his clothes and pulls my shirt over my head.

Draco inserts something- a finger-and sucks at my hole as he pushes it inside. I propel myself onto Blaise's cock, admiring the way he looks in my hand before closing my eyes and dragging my tongue along the underside of it. He makes a nondistinct sound and his hips move forward.

Another finger. Draco spreads them apart as he pushes in and pulls them together as they near the exit. I rock against them. The burn is less painful now.

I let my lips graze Blaise's length as I practically purr. He runs his fingers through my hair. My fingers dance across his balls. A bead of precum threatens to spoil over the soft brown head. I lap at it. He groans appreciatively.

Another finger.

I open my mouth and guide his cock inside. He keeps moving when I stop. My throat contracts and I back up an inch. My mouth is stretched, but not too the point of discomfort. I stay still, pondering the weight of him on my tongue. I jolt forward suddenly. I see black for a moment and moan around Blaise's cock, forcing him downwards. His grip on my hair tightens and he rocks his hips. I hum my satisfaction and he pants raggedly. Draco pulls his hand free.

"Tight," he comments.

My knees burn. I push on Blaise until he relents and sits down. I rub my knees and frown at the indentations left by the carpet. I fall forward onto my hands and go back to my task. He props himself up on his elbows to watch me. I look up at him. He smiles, one lip between his teeth and eyes half shut.

I feel something pressing against my asshole. A cold, wet something slicks my insides as what must surely be Draco's cock begs entrance.

I rip my head upwards and yelp, half slapping myself in the face and leaving a wet trail of saliva and precum on my cheek.

"You're good at that, Blaise says breathlessly.

I smile shyly and cover my mouth as I moan. It's an embarrassingly needy sound. Blaise strokes my face and turns his body around. I look down at him in dazed confusion.

Draco moves in further. I squeak and inch forward. He hisses and his nails scrape my waist.

"Slowly," I breathe.

He complies.

Soon Draco reaches the hilt and stills.

"Don't move," his choked voice begs, "I want to last longer than this."

Blaise scoots his way underneath me and makes his way to my leaking cock. His own flops against his stomach with a wet smack. I laugh, not for any particular reason but because I'm happy and it's bubbling in my veins and looking for a way to release itself.

He pulls me into his mouth just as Draco starts to rock his hips against mine. I mash my face against Blaise's stomach and dig my fingers into the carpet.

Too much, so much.

I lift my head and just barely manage to force it high enough to slide down Blaise's cock. The angle is much better, I can go down farther from here.

I just go with the rhythm Draco sets. It's slow and torturous but _oh_ so good. Draco speeds up, so I do too. Draco's fingers dig into my hips and he huffs heavily. Blaise slurps noisily on my cock. I feel if I cared enough to notice, the sound would be amusing, or perhaps awkward.

Instead I can tell he's enjoying himself, instead of merely reciprocating. The saliva from the back of my throat coats his dick in a slightly sticky film.I lick my lips and roll my tongue around his shaft.

Draco grunts and a sudden warmth rushes into my ass. Blaise hums and moves his hand to my leg. His fingers are wet. I suspect they were slicked to move inside of Draco.

Draco slips of me, breathing heavily. He licks lazily around the rim of my asshole. I tense and squeal around Blaise as cum flows into his mouth. He swallows, his throat muscles pulling more from me. I rotate my hips and roll away from the sensation.

Draco looks at me, eyes sparkling. Blaise watches us both as we pant and smile.

He stands up. Draco reaches for his cock, licking down one side and pressing kisses against the warm flesh. I move to the other side. Blaise moans deeply and stares down at us.

I close my eyes, stick out my tongue, and shake my head back and forth. He stumbles slightly, the only warning before he gives into his release and strands of cum coat my chin and drip from Draco's nose. Blaise slides to the ground. He pulls me into his lap and sucks at my neck. It'll bruise, I know, but I don't stop him.

"Five minutes per conversation," I laugh.

Draco laughs and wiggles my toes.

"That's fifteen minutes for all of us," he says.

"And how do you account for the rest of the time?" I ask.

Blaise strokes my leg.

"Do you really want to go out there?" he asks.

I sigh.

"We didn't quite make the bed," I say.

Blaise waves an arm at the doorway as if to say _too far_. It is too far. I'm tired. Actual sex is more demanding than a wank, and I've never had it before. I wipe at my chin and stick my fingers in my mouth. It doesn't taste bad. It's kind of salty. I guess most bodily fluids are-blood and tears are, at least. There's a musky smell to it that I find myself enjoying. Draco rubs his face on a blanket.

"Yours?" I ask.

He wrinkles his nose.

"No," he says.

Blaise stands with me in his arms and carries me over to one of the four posters and then turns to Draco. I gratefully close my eyes.

"He's mine," Blaise says, "are you?"

I attempt to huff indignantly but it's more of a pleasured sigh. I pull the covers over my sticky, sweaty body. It isn't worth it to walk to the showers and I don't know any spells.

"Yes. But he's mine. Are you?" Draco replies.

Blaise snorts.

"Yes," he says.

They both climb into the bed beside me. I roll my eyes and cuddle towards Blaise. Draco makes a small, offended sound.

"He has a broader chest," I mumble.

If Draco replies before I fall asleep, I don't hear it.


End file.
